1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aqueous floor cleaning, coating and polishing compositions.
2. The Prior Art
Aqueous floor coating and polishing compositions containing alkali-soluble polymers as coating agents are described in the art. Certain prior art compositions are not self-stripping, i.e., repeated use thereof on a floor results in a building up of successive layers of the coating agent which periodically must be removed with a specially formulated alkaline stripping composition. For example, a prior art composition which is not self-stripping has the following composition:
______________________________________ Component % by weight ______________________________________ 1. Water 50.7196 2. Formalin (37%) 0.2270 3. Proxel CRL.sup.a 0.0500 4. FD-82.sup.b 0.0030 5. Addition Polymer Emulision (approx. 37%).sup.c 39.0640 6. Sodium Bicarbonate 0.5080 7. Tributoxyethyl Phosphate 1.6822 8. Caprolactam 0.1849 9. Methyl Carbitol 3.2235 10. Fragrance 0.1469 11. SMA 17352 resin solution (19.4%).sup.d 2.9241 12. FC-128.sup.e 0.0203 13. Ammonium Hydroxide (28%) 1.2440 14. Dye solution (1% in carbitol) 0.0025 ______________________________________ pH = 8.0 Solids = 17.0-17.2% .sup.a Liquid preservative from ICI America Inc.; aqueous solution of 1,2benzothiazoline-3-one (27%) and ethylenediamine (27%). .sup.b Antifoaming agent from HODAG; 30% active oil in water emulsion of dimethylpolysiloxane containing a nonionic emulsifier and having a viscosity of 4000 cps at 25.degree. C. .sup.c A low molecular weight waterinsoluble addition polymer obtained by emulsion polymerization falling within the scope of the addition polymers described hereinbelow. .sup.d SMA 17352 resin from ARCO Chemical Company; a 19.4% active solutio in soft water containing 4.3% ammonium hydroxide solution (28%). .sup.e Fluorocarbon surfactant from 3M Company; potassium Nethyl-N-[(heptadecafluorooctyl)sulfonyl]glycinate.
Other prior art compositions are described which are self-stripping, i.e., they are adapted to dissolve or disperse a previously deposited coating agent and replace it with a fresh film of the coating agent thus avoiding or reducing buildup of the coating agent on repeated use. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,607 describes self-stripping aqueous coating compositions containing as the primary polymeric coating agent an alkali soluble resin of low molecular weight and high acid number and having a pH no less than 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,662 describes aqueous coating compositions having a pH of at least 7 and as high as 10 and containing as the primary coating agent an alkali-soluble low-molecular weight acrylic-type addition polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,275 describes aqueous hard surface cleaning and/or polishing compositions containing an acrylic-based water insoluble film former and having a pH in the range of 7.5 to 9.5.